The present subject matter is directed to apparatuses and methods regarding crossbows. More specifically the present subject matter is directed to apparatuses and methods for cocking a crossbow.
Crossbows have been used for many years as a weapon for hunting and fishing, and for target shooting. Crossbows typically comprise a bowstring movable between a cocked and uncocked position. The operation of moving the bowstring to the cocked position is a cocking operation.
Cocking operations are sometime assisted using a cocking device. Cocking devices may comprise simple pulley systems operated by pulling one or more handles by hand by an associated user. The design of the one of more handles can influence user comfort or ergonomics or both during a cocking operation. It remains desirable to produce a cocking device with handles that improve user comfort or ergonomics during a cocking operation.